Among many (millions) pages in websites, some pages are more important than others. Popular pages and popular browsing trails are one example, where browsing trails can be considered to mean a sequence of page landings. It is possible to identify which pages/trails can guide people to a sequence of page landings to convert their browsing to a commercially favorable action. For example, conversion can be downloading a file, adding a product to a cart, sending credit card information to purchase the product, and like actions. Navigation decision points that can lead to pages and trails that are more likely to lead to conversion will be critically important in terms of focusing the browsing party's attention toward navigating to a page/trail that is likely to lead to a conversion, as compared with other pages/trails that do not, or are unlikely to, lead to a conversion. These navigation decision points may be determined by mining web log data and extracting therefrom data about successful website conversions using user click data such as timestamps, urls, check-out data, and purchase/conversion information. Knowing these navigation decision points can benefit digital marketers by giving them better insights about users' conversion behavior and direct the users to focus more attention on their critical webpage “forks” to increase conversion rates. In this context, the term “forks” can be considered to be used metaphorically to signify a page at which a user makes a decision to navigate from one web page to another web page. The resulting insight can also be useful to improve prediction and recommendation capabilities.